Oshiro
The word 'Oshiro '''refers to someone in Rangaidon that has been blessed by the Supreme Goddess' magic. They are immortal, powerful, and mysterious beings members of the intelligent races of Rangaidon, therefore indestructible and feared by all. Origin & History The Oshiro were created in an uncertain time. The first were created quite recently, and are still a mystery to all other creatures. The Supreme Goddess likely got inspired by Fatima's idea of blessing the Dracotaur with Magical Affinity. Instead of simply blessing beings with magic, the Goddess began to empower creatures with immortality, incredible abilities and whatnot. Magic & Abilities Normal Oshiro Oshiro have supernatural abilities, either Physical or Magical. They are capable of being extremely swift and/or strong when it comes to raw strength with their bodies, being able to move and carry things far heavier than themselves They are able to master one or even more Elements at their will, although such said aspect of themselves is still not fully seen. They are also very adept and professional-looking with weapons. An Oshiro's power increases through age and experience. Oshiro are born as such, and only find out about their abilities as they grow older, normally discovering them as they become more independent children. However, exceptions can happen, and powers are triggered at a later age, such as Scourgefreeze's case. Their eyes glow in the dark independently of the race they are. Some can even speak via telepathy, like a demigod or god can. As mentioned previously, Oshiro are immortal, but also ageless. An Oshiro will stop "physically" growing upon reaching a certain age during Adulthood. They will be born as a baby and grow as a child into a teenager and finally into an adult just the normal way any other being does. However, a notable ''anomaly during their normal mortal growth is that they will take longer to age into being fully adults, therefore stopping growth at an older age a normal being would, but will not grow older as others normally do. Interestingly, despite being immortal, '''Oshiro can be killed by other Oshiro as well as Gods and Demigods. '''However, because of their supernatural strength, power and survivability, it takes a lot of power to fully defeat an Oshiro. Oshiro are also able to kill the other two mentioned beings, but will take much more effort than killing one of their own kind. Oshiro can reproduce with themselves and mortals, but the resulting offspring will not have any powers, even if both parents are Oshiro. True Form Oshiro All Oshiro have a "True form" which is actually what one would normally look, but are given the appearance of a normal mortal being in order to initially hide their true power and to avoid it's abuse later on. True Forms are an Oshiro's fully powered, mastered form of themselves. Their appearance will transform into a much higher being with the physical look of that of a Demigod. In this form, their abilities and magic will be incredibly strengthened to an unimaginable level. It has it's limits, of course. Oshiro take years and decades to fully master their True Form. It can actually be triggered at any time but it is dangerous to use it at all times at first. It must be mastered with time, dedication, patience, and the true devotion into using their powers for good, not evil. An Oshiro that wants to use it's True Form for evil will always fail and be unable to master it, and will eventually become out of control, being potentially dangerous. Those who give enough time and training to master this form can trigger and transform into it permanently. This process takes a very long time depending on the blessed being's age. Characters Who Are Oshiro * Gaidra Soulslayer * Scourgefreeze * Clairvoyant * Dezcemer Shadowkiller * Jake ??? * Shinovix Stygianspark * Jenova Crystalhide * Gilgamesh Starspiral * Ichinose Nightrunner * Moeru Skyslasher * Iwasuna Cliffclaw * Haiyang Tiderush